L'amour c'est ça
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Santana et Brittany. L'amour simple de deux filles qui n'auraient au départ jamais cru s'aimer ainsi...
1. Maintenant et demain

_Écrit en une heure pour la seizième nuit du FOF, sous le thème 'maintenant'. Pour davantage d'informations, les liens son sur mon profil ou n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : BrittanySantana**

**Rating : T, rien d'explicite, mais bon…le sujet est sous-entendu alors…**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

'Est-ce que tu m'aimes?' Elle évita la question du mieux qu'elle le pu. 'Oublie demain, c'est ce soir que je veux te faire l'amour.'

* * *

><p><strong>Maintenant….et demain<strong>

-Santana, souffla Brittany en la repoussant légèrement. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes?

Les baisers cessèrent dans le cou de l'adolescente. Santana s'était figée et sa tête s'était relevée. Ses yeux se fermèrent, se serrèrent. Elle n'avait pas le droit de poser cette question. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander des sentiments. Pourquoi Brittany ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre? Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi stupide et mignonne? Tout était tellement plus facile avant qu'elles ne parlent à cette prof…

Santana ravala son envie de crier et de fuir, ses larmes, et ouvrit ses yeux. Elle évita la question du mieux qu'elle le pu.

-Je veux t'aimer, Brittany. Ce soir, je veux te faire l'amour. S'il te plaît…

-Et demain? Demanda encore Brittany de cet air innocent, mais pourtant si adorable.

-Oublie demain, c'est maintenant que je veux te faire l'amour. S'il te plaît, répéta encore Santana implorante.

Brittany hocha la tête après un moment et glissa ses mains derrière la tête de l'autre adolescente, ramenant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas mal, Santana l'aimait. Et elle aimait la sensation des doigts qui couraient sur son corps. Des lèvres qui frôlaient cet endroit sous son bras.

C'était la première fois que Brittany vivait autre chose que du sexe cette nuit-là. C'était la première fois pour Santana également. Le sexe devenait de l'amour; les sentiments égarés prenaient enfin leur sens. Deux adolescentes aux comportements encore enfantin grandirent d'un seul coup, seulement par l'unissement de leurs lèvres.

Prises dans l'instant présent, emportées par le tourbillon de sensations nouvelles, elles s'endormirent oubliant le lendemain. Santana fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. La première également à quitter le lit. Elle observa longuement Brittany. Paisiblement endormie, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Elle serrait inconsciemment la couverture contre sa poitrine, inconsciente qu'elle était sur le point de se faire briser le cœur.

Santana ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait pas le courage de s'exposer aux autres et d'affronter leurs regards. Son cœur se serra et elle voulut retourner se lover aux creux des bras tièdes de Brittany. Mais l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour elle n'était pas suffisamment fort. Pas plus que sa peur à tout le moins.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la chambre, son bas-ventre brûlait encore du plaisir de l'amour…


	2. Son rayon de soleil

_Écrit par la nuit du FOF de janvier 2012, en une heure, sous le thème 'lumière'. Pour davantage d'informations concernant les nuits, n'hésitez pas à demander. Autrement, le lien est sur mon profil…_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : <strong>Brittany/Santana

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux créateurs de Glee

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Brittany n'a peut-être pas l'intelligence qu'on attendrait de quelqu'un de son âge, mais au moins, elle a un cœur…

* * *

><p><strong>Son rayon de soleil<strong>

Elle n'était pas brillante. Tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde, y comprit ses professeurs et peut-être même ses parents, doutait qu'elle puisse obtenir son diplôme un jour. Personne ne croyait qu'elle irait à l'université- jamais elle n'y serait acceptée. Brittany Pierce, autant ceux qui avaient croisé sa route avait fait des efforts pour lui apprendre les bases de la vie- Will, par exemple, qui lui avait patiemment appris son alphabet au complet ou Artie qui s'était employé à la préserver de découvrir la vérité sur le Père Noël- n'était pas et ne serait probablement jamais une lumière.

Et pourtant, elle était heureuse ainsi. Elle vivait dans son propre monde, croyait dur comme fer en des choses que personne d'autres croyaient et était probablement la fille qui souriait le plus en Ohio. Il n'y avait que peu de choses qui la vexait; elle continuait à avancer même si les gens autour d'elle- tous, ils l'avaient tous dit au moins une fois- persistait à dire qu'elle était stupide. Si les autres le pensaient, elle, elle ne le pensait pas.

Il y avait une autre personne qui, même si elle l'avait dit à de nombreuses reprises, ne le pensait pas non plus : Santana.

Ça n'avait d'abord été qu'une histoire de sexe, que des câlins fait pour demeurer populaire et parce que les garçons aimaient voir les filles s'embrasser et se toucher. Et Santana était prête à tout pour rester populaire. Rien ne l'effrayait, rien n'était trop pour elle. Et Brittany, eh bien, Brittany aimait le sexe tout simplement. Elle aimait les contactes humains également. La chaleur d'un autre corps contre le sien, les caresses qui lui étaient prodigués et cette sensation explosive en elle lorsque l'orgasme venait. C'était sa drogue, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait se passer. Et puis, tout le monde lui demandait d'écarter les jambes, pourquoi refuserait-elle si ça lui faisait autant de bien? Elle ne voyait aucun mal là. Tous, hommes et femmes, étaient le bienvenue lorsqu'il était question de se sentir bien. Certains murmuraient même que Lord Tubbington, son chat, était également une source de plaisir pour elle…

Enfin, ce qui n'avait d'abord été qu'une histoire de sexe, un moyen de relaxer entre fille, était vite devenu davantage. Il n'avait fallu que peu de temps à Santana pour s'apercevoir qu'elle éprouvait beaucoup plus de sentiments pour Brittany que de la simple amitié. Pourtant, elle refusait de se l'avouer où de le dire à voix haute. Elle continuait à se promener, d'un côté comme de l'autre, à jouer les indifférentes et à traiter l'autre adolescente d'idiote. Sans jamais le penser.

Mais maintenant, maintenant que le Glee Club- que Finn- l'avait aidé à s'accepter, Santana s'était promis que plus jamais ces mots dégradants ne sortiraient de sa bouche ou de ceux d'un autre. Elle était prête à tout, encore une fois, mais c'était désormais pour protéger celle qu'elle aimait.

Brittany n'était peut-être pas la plus brillante des filles, elle n'irait peut-être pas aussi loin que d'autres iraient, mais elle était capable d'amour. Elle pouvait aimer Santana malgré sa méchanceté et lui pardonner même après qu'elle l'ait rejeté. Alors Santana ne l'abandonnerait pas, elle la pousserait aussi loin qu'elle le pourrait, sans jamais laisser personne briser son rayon de soleil…

* * *

><p><em>Si vous aussi, vous aimez Brittany et ne pensez pas qu'elle est stupide, faite savoir votre appuie à Santana! <em>


	3. Fissure dans un coeur brisé

_Écrit pour la communauté '31 jours' sur Livejournal, sous le thème 'le paradis disparut' du 31 janvier. Pour davantage d'information concernant le défi, n'hésitez pas à demander!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing :<strong> Santana/Brittany

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

'Dans tes bras pour pleurer…'

* * *

><p><strong>Fissures dans un cœur brisé<strong>

Santana quitta la demeure de sa grand-mère en larmes. Elle ne savait plus où aller. Elle ne voulait pas retourner chez elle, affronter ses parents. Leurs regards. Elle ne savait pas comment ils réagiraient à son annonce. Si sa grand-mère les avait appelés, ils étaient peut-être déjà au courant. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle devrait le faire elle-même. Jamais elle n'arriverait à soutenir leurs regards sans que la peur ne la fasse trembler.

_Tout ce qui avait fait son bonheur semblait avoir disparut, son paradis semblait avoir disparut. _

Santana pleura longtemps cette nuit-là, seule dans les rues de la ville. Elle ne savait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait maudit Finn durant ces heures de solitude pour l'avoir forcée à se révéler. Sue également, sans qui sa sexualité n'aurait pas été dévoilée au grand jour. Elle maudit même Brittany pour l'avoir fait tomber amoureuse d'elle avec sa naïveté tellement adorable. Mais surtout, surtout, Santana se maudit. C'était sa faute si elle était comme ça, pas celle des autres. C'était elle qui s'était mise dans cette situation, sa faute si elle se retrouvait avec ses problèmes.

La veille encore, elle pouvait dire qu'elle souriait- pas le sourire d'une fille qui avait une vie parfaite, mais tout de même sincère; aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait même plus le dire. Lorsqu'elle annonça au Glee Club qu'elle avait annoncé à sa famille qu'elle aimait les filles- horrible mensonge- Santana força un sourire sur ses lèvres. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux, mais elle savait bien jouer, elle avait des années d'entraînement…

Et lorsqu'elle cessa de chanter, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard emplit d'amour de Brittany, Santana sut. Elle ne le dirait pas à voix haute, ne l'avouerait jamais, elle le garderait secret, mais elle savait désormais. Son Paradis, il n'avait pas disparut; il ne disparaîtrait jamais. Parce que c'était elle qui le portait, Brittany qui le protégeait de son amour…


	4. Le reflet de ton amour pour moi

_Écrit pour la communauté des 30 interdits, sous le thème "Tel Narcisse- Miroir, mon beau miroir"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: BrittanySantana**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

><p><strong>Le reflet de ton amour pour moi<strong>

Elles ne comptaient plus le nombre d'années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis ce premier jour où elles avaient enfin accepté de s'aimer librement. Depuis que Santana était venue à terme avec son homosexualité. Trop d'années peut-être. Trop d'années selon leurs amis qui s'étaient déjà séparé maintes et maintes fois malgré la ribambelle d'enfants qu'ils avaient. Elles étaient vieilles et sans enfants. Et leur amour, lui, était toujours aussi intact qu'au premier jour.

Beaucoup aurait cru qu'elle se serait effacée avec les années, mais la naïveté qui avait d'abord séduit Santana ne s'était pas flétrie. À vrai dire, à force de côtoyer Brittany, elle s'était mise à penser comme elle d'une certaine façon. Elle arrivait désormais à la comprendre à la perfection alors qu'il y avait quelques années encore, il ne s'agissait que de bizarreries incompréhensibles.

_Un regard, un silence et cent mots avaient été échangés. _

Toutes ces années ensembles avaient été des années de pures plaisirs et de découvertes. Elles s'étaient aimées sans limites et sans tabou. Et ce, malgré tous les regards homophobes qui se posaient chaque jour sur elles.

Ce soir, c'était leur anniversaire. Santana ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Brittany l'avait supplié de lui montrer _comment_ elle l'aimait. Santana avait essayé sans jamais vraiment saisir la demande. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y avait quelques semaines. Ce soir où elles avaient fait l'amour, rendant l'acte bien plus sauvage que tendre, laissant ses traces pour les quelques jours qui suivirent. Santana avait relevé la tête un instant, croisant son propre regard dans le miroir. Ce qu'elle y avait vu avait précipité son orgasme. Et elle avait sut. Elle l'offrirait enfin à Brittany, lui montrant _comment_ elle l'aimait.

Elles étaient assises sur le lit de la blonde, juste en face du grand miroir. Santana chevauchait les cuisses de Brittany, ses mains enfouies dans ses cheveux pour maintenir en place sa tête. Leurs lèvres jouaient les unes avec les autres, tantôt tendrement, tantôt avec désespoir. Elles se voulaient, amour parfait.

-Je t'aime, susurra Santana lorsqu'elles détachèrent leurs bouches l'une de l'autre.

-Comment, San? Comment est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Encore cette question. Toujours cette question. Brittany semblait désespérée d'y trouver une réponse. Doutait-elle de l'amour de sa copine envers elle ou avait-elle ce petit côté masochiste qui lui faisait plaisir de ressentir cette petite déchirure dans son cœur chaque fois qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, faisant face qu'à des baisers et au silence?

Santana la fit taire d'un nouveau baiser. Quelques secondes, elle n'était plus sur le lit, tirant Brittany vers elle, juste au bord du lit. Lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber au pied de ce dernier, juste entre les cuisses ouvertes de sa copine, elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. La blonde ne la regardait pas contrairement à ce qu'elle faisait toujours dans des moments pareils, gardant plutôt les yeux fixés sur la glace qui lui faisait face, mais Santana n'en était pas moins convaincue qu'elle était corps et âme avec elle dans l'acte. Elle souhaitait seulement avoir des yeux derrière la tête pour pouvoir elle aussi voir _comment _elle aimait Brittany.

Personne ne l'avait encore touché et personne ne la toucherait ce soir, elle voulait que ce moment ne soit que _Brittany_- mais le haut de ses cuisses, entre ses jambes, étaient déjà bien humide de son excitation. Voir l'amour de sa vie sur le point de trouver son moment d'extase était toujours plus fort que n'importe quel aphrodisiaque. Plaire à Brittany l'excitait.

Sans un mot, elle approcha son visage de cet antre d'où émanait l'odeur qui la rendait toujours folle. Lorsqu'elle frotta le bout de son nez contre les grandes lèvres, ce fut simplement pour constater que la blonde n'était point en meilleur état qu'elle : une substance translucide dégoulinait sur ses cuisses. Son nez effleurer son clitoris. Brittany gémit, poussant son bassin vers l'avant. Santana ne put s'empêcher de rire brièvement avant de finalement attaquer le sexe gourmand de caresses de sa langue.

Brittany garda le silence, ne gémissant que de temps à autre. Trop peu fréquemment au goût de celle qui la ravissait. Mais cette dernière, pour lui pardonner, se rappelait l'image qui captivait la blonde. À couper le souffle. Il y avait les mains qui s'agrippaient fermement à ses épaules pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe à la renverse sur le lit pour profiter du moment et les mouvements frénétiques de ses hanches- elle était convaincue que si Brittany l'aurait pu, elle lui aurait chevauché le visage pour traverser la vague de son plaisir- pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule à aimer, même si elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes sensations enivrantes.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Lorsqu'une Brittany satisfaite et remise de son orgasme s'étendit sur le lit, elle se pressa contre le dos de Santana, quémandant de l'affection et cherchant de la chaleur. Elle ne susurra qu'un vague merci avant d'embrasser sa nuque. Sa main reçu une étreinte en retour. Et inconsciemment, elles tournèrent leurs regards vers la glace qui avait été témoin de leurs ébats sexuels. Il ne faisait pas qu'en être témoin, il était également le reflet de leur amour…


	5. Si je ne t'aimais pas

_Écrit pour la communauté « 31-jours » sous le thème 'tourner la page' et pour celle « 7-liens » sous le thème 'rumeur'. N'hésitez pas à demander si vous voulez davantage d'informations!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : SantanaBrittany**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Suite à l'épisode 3.16 où Brittany dévoile une video les concernant, Santana réfléchit...

* * *

><p><strong>Si je ne t'aimais pas…<strong>

Assise seule dans l'auditorium de l'école, Santana repensait à leurs baisers- à leurs nuits d'amour également.

Cette impression d'être observée à chaque pas qu'elle faisait ne l'avait pas lâché de la journée. Les regards de dégoût de certains- des filles pour la plupart- et les pouces levés en guise de félicitations- des garçons cette fois- n'avaient point cessé de pleuvoir également. Et les propositions pour des nuits à trois- ou certaines autres qui laissaient elle ou Brittany derrière- avaient été bien plus nombreuses qu'à l'habitude.

Ce n'était plus seulement que des rumeurs, c'était devenu des faits réels. Santana et Brittany _**étaient**_ des bêtes de sexe. Il y avait un vidéo pour le prouver.

Santana renifla avec dédain. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remercier plusieurs fois sa copine dans sa tête, chaque fois laissant le sarcasme enrober ses mots. Dans quel pétrin l'avait-elle encore mise? Même si elle avait probablement passé dans le lit de la moitié des étudiants de l'école, Santana n'était pas prête à ce que ça vie privée- son amour pour Brittany, principalement- soit exposée aux yeux sales d'adolescents homophobiques la majorité du temps.

Sans le vouloir, elle remettait en question leur relation. Ou plutôt, elle remettait en question le fait qu'elle se soit déclarée publiquement lesbienne.

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort- d'aussi effrayant. Depuis qu'elle s'était acceptée, depuis qu'elle avait _accepté_ d'aimer Brittany et de s'affirmer en tant que lesbienne, Santana se sentait plus libre et plus elle-même, il est vrai, mais elle se sentait toujours à fleur de peau également. Elle _**aimait**_, de cet amour qui prend un grand « A », et les gens autour ne semblaient pas toujours l'apprécier. Le comprendre. L'accepter. Et ça lui donnait envie de sombrer à nouveau dans le déni et de revenir au temps où c'était elle qui menait…

Mais pouvait-elle être aussi égoïste? Sa tête se secoua inconsciemment quand la pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Brittany, sa douce Brittany, était forte. Et sans elle pour la protéger, pour l'aimer malgré cet intelligence qui lui faisait défaut, que deviendrait-elle?

Elle ne les avait pas senti, elle ne les combattit pas non plus. Lorsque Brittany se joint à elle, posant une main sur son épaule avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. L'amour faisait mal. Et pour Brittany, elle était prête à continuer à souffrir. Dans ce silence empli de mots qui les enveloppaient, elle offrit un sourire à celle qui avait volé son cœur et se penchant vers elle pour quérir un baiser.

Peut-être qu'il était temps pour elle qu'elle oublie le regard des autres et qu'elle se laisse aller à l'amour qui lui procurait autant de bonheur. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, la lueur brillante dans les yeux de Brittany lui confirma qu'il était effectivement tant pour elle de tourner la page…


	6. I Wish I Never Talk

_L'histoire est beaucoup plus sombre ici. Néanmoins, elle fut écrite pour la journée internationale des familles. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>I Wish I Never Talk<strong>

Le froid lui donnait envie de pleurer. Elle avait fait sa brave encore une fois. Elle avait déclaré au Glee Club qu'elle vivait dans un conte de fée. Que ses parents avaient accepté ses choix. Acceptées qui elle était. Tissu de mensonges. Rejetée. Comme si celui de sa grand-mère ne lui avait pas suffi. Santana souhait alors ne jamais avoir parlé. Avoir gardé ce lourd secret pour elle, même s'il lui aurait coûté son amour pour Brittany.

Ses pas la conduisirent vers la place centrale. Là où était érigé un grand sapin et où chantait la chorale. Elle s'était discrètement enfuit de la maison des Hudmel, profitant de la foule familiale pour passer inaperçue. Ils avaient été suffisamment gentils pour l'héberger quelques temps, même avec la présence de Sam parmi eux- avec grande insistance de la part de Finn qui refusait de la laisser souffrir seule; elle n'allait pas en plus s'imposer à eux dans des moments aussi familiaux. Elle ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise, peut importe à quel point ils essayaient de l'intégrer.

Elle aurait pu aller chez Brittany. Cette dernière lui avait même dit à plusieurs reprises que ses parents seraient ravis de l'accueillir. Mais eux aussi avaient déjà quelqu'un d'autre parmi eux- Rory. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un autre boulet.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les boules de Noël. Elle souhaitait tellement ne jamais avoir parlée. Elle aurait pu se trouver dans sa famille à ce moment-ci, comme c'était le cas chaque année. Chaleur et amour l'aurait enivrée au lieu de quoi elle était inondée de froideur et de rejet.

Elle n'avait plus la force de souffrir. Elle ne voulait plus avoir à croiser le regard de sa grand-mère ou celui de sa mère et y lire le dégoût qu'elles éprouvaient toutes deux à son encontre. Ce n'était pas ça la famille. Ça aurait dut être l'acceptation, qu'importe ce que décidait Santana pour son futur. Ça aurait dut être l'amour inconditionnel même si elle faisait des choix différents de leurs principes. Comme ça l'avait été pour Kurt et Brittany.

Noël. Noël seul. Même pour elle, c'était pathétique.

Quand le froid vient à entièrement la gagner, Santana abandonna. Sans y croire et sans en avoir vraiment conscience, elle avait secrètement espérée que quelqu'un viendrait. La chercher. Lui demander pardon. L'aimer pour qui elle était. Sa mère.

Mais non. Ce n'était que des rêves d'enfants. La magie des contes de fée qui ne l'atteindrait jamais.

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le grand sapin, sans être capable d'éprouver la chaleur qu'il avait toujours fait naître en elle. Elle s'allongea a ses côtés, sur le sol, et ferma les yeux. Elle était prête à abandonner le futur comme elle-même avait été abandonnée. Pour atténuer le choc, il ne lui restait plus que les souvenirs des fêtes en famille.

Santana se mit à fredonner, cette vieille berceuse que lui chantait jadis sa mère, attendant que le froid l'engourdisse entièrement…


	7. Dans tes bras, mon coeur se réchauffe

_Écrit pour le thème 'invitation' de la nuit du FOF de mai 2012. Pour davantage d'informations, n'hésitez pas à demander!_

* * *

><p><strong>Dans tes bras, mon cœur se réchauffe<strong>

Brittany ne savait pas. Elle continuait de se promener avec ses grands yeux tristes, comme s'il était normal qu'ils le soient. Comme s'il était normal que les autres la traitent d'idiote. Mais Santana avait mal. Mal pour elle. Mal de voir la tristesse qui brisait la beauté dans son regard. Cette douleur la quittait seulement lorsqu'elle prenait Brittany dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle. Au moins, dans ces instants, elle savait qu'elle était aimée et qu'elle ne pouvait que se sentir bien.

Brittany n'attendait que ces instants où Santana lui ouvrirait les bras en guise d'invitation pour un voyage contre son cœur. Sa tête posée contre la poitrine de sa copine, elle se laissait bercer par les battements de son cœur, emportée dans une contrée lointaine pour un voyage vers le monde de l'amour.

Elle n'était plus triste, elle ne se sentait plus idiote. Elle se sentait aimer. Par Santana. Et les regards des autres, leurs mots durs qui n'étaient toujours adressés qu'à elle, n'étaient plus que futilité. Elle les oubliait toujours, Santana avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle, même avant qu'elles ne se soient avoué la valeur de leur amour.


	8. Faire perdurer la magie

_Écrit sur le thème 'conte de fée' pour la communauté 7_liens sur Livejournal. N'hésitez pas à demander pour des informations! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: BrittanySantana**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux créateurs de Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Faire perdurer la magie<strong>

Santana n'aimait pas les regards. Brittany, elle, ne les voyait même pas. chaque regard de dégoût qui leur était adressé lorsqu'elles ne faisaient que se tenir la main avait sur chacune un effet radicalement différent. Brittany les ignorait- ou peut-être ne se rendait-elle vraiment pas compte qu'ils existaient- alors que Santana ne voulait qu'arracher les yeux des indiscrets. Mais elle ne le faisait jamais. Ne le ferait probablement jamais. Parce que Brittany semblait bien dans ce monde où l'homophobie ne semblait pas exister. Et par amour, Santana ne détruirait pas ses illusions de bonheur, même si elle continuerait de pester dès que sa copine aurait le dos tourné. Comme pour tout le reste, elle se promit de faire perdurer encore un peu la magie qui semblait animer le conte de fée dans lequel Brittany vivait...


	9. Oublier la couleur de tes yeux

_Écrit pour le défi 'relation à distance' de bingo_fr sur livejournal._

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: BrittanySantana_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Ryan Murphy_

* * *

><p><strong>Oublier la couleur de tes yeux<strong>

Bientôt trois mois que Brittany était seule. Que Santana l'avait quitté pour l'université de Louiseville, pour ce programme de cheerleading qui semblait lui prendre tout son temps. Même celui qui aurait dut lui être réservé. Elles ne se voyaient pas souvent, que lorsque Santana revenait faire sa lessive à Lima. Leurs rendez-vous Skype se faisaient de plus en plus rares également et ce, même si Brittany passait presque toutes ses soirées roulées en boule sur sont lit, fixant désespérément une fenêtre où le nom de sa petite amie n'apparaissait jamais parmi ceux connectés. Leurs rares conversations se tenaient toujours à des moments où Santana était pressée, toujours entre un cours et une pratique.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle referait sa dernière année, Brittany avait été heureuse. La première fois avait tellement été magique que la revivre ne serait qu'encore plus merveilleux. Elle n'avait toutefois pas songé au fait qu'elle se retrouverait seule dans les couloirs de l'école, avec que peu de ses anciens amis et sans celle qu'elle aimait pour partager ces moments de joie.

Brittany s'ennuyait. Elle voulait revoir Santana à Mckinley. Cette relation à distance commençait à lui peser. Elle n'était plus elle-même, la semaine sur Britney Spears et les efforts des autres pour la faire sourire le lui avaient fait comprendre. Elle sombrait lentement dans la dépression et n'avait aucune envie d'essayer de se prendre en main. Santana n'était de toute façon pas là pour la voir détériorer. À quoi ça servirait de vouloir faire semblant d'être joyeuse? Elle voulait continuer à pleurer, c'était moins douloureux. Ça donnait moins l'impression qu'il y avait un vide insurmontable en elle.

L'adolescente soupira, rabattant l'écran de son ordinateur. Ce soir encore, elle n'avait pas parlé à Santana. Une semaine maintenant qu'elle ne lui avait pas adressé plus de quelques mots. Elle ramena sa couverture sur son menton, serrant un peu plus ses jambes contre son ventre, et mordit sa lèvre inférieur. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, glissant doucement sur ses joues, rendant le goût salé dans sa bouche. Toutes les nuits qu'avaient amenés cette dernière semaine, elle s'était endormie en pleurs. S'était réveillée le visage barbouillé et les yeux gonflés. Sans aucune envie de se rendre à l'école ou au Glee Club. Elle ouvrait son ordinateur dès qu 'elle le pouvait, prête à rater un cours si Santana se connectait. Mais jamais son nom apparaissait. Et Brittany quittait sa demeure, à demi vêtue décemment, sans même son uniforme de cheerleader- elle se fichait un peu de ne plus pouvoir le mettre, sans Santana, elle n'éprouvait le même plaisir à danser- le coeur lourd, et l'envie de pleurer la taraudant. Elle se souvenait de la menace du coach Sylvester, qu'elle ne pourrait réintégrer l'équipe si elle n'avait pas de meilleurs notes, mais elle s'en fichait également. Elle préférait passer ses cours à manger ses émotions et à se morfondre dans son ennuie.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas regardé que Brittany était certaine que Santana aurait oublié la couleur de ses yeux lorsqu'elles se reverraient.

* * *

><p><em>Quelqu'un veut offrir du réconfort à Brittany?<em>


End file.
